In A Flash
by slaydiamartin
Summary: When he was 9 years old, Stiles Stilinski's life changed when his mother was killed in a 'freak accident'. Now he works as a CSI at the CCPD. When he gets struck by lightning and wakes up 9 months later he learns he has the power of super speed. He fights other people with powers like him who use them for evil, all while trying to get the girl. A Stydia Flash au.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this is my first fanfic that I'm actually posting. I've written a bunch before but never had the courage to post. Other main characters like Allison, Derek, Isaac and Malia will come into the story later on. The main couples in the story will be Stiles and Lydia and Scott and Allison. Sorry for any errors and if this isn't very good. I'm still improving on my writing. Anyways I hope you enjoy and leave me a review if you want. It will help me with future chapters.**

15 years ago

8-year-old Stiles Stilinski was sitting on the couch in his living room crying. His lip was bleeding and a dark bruise was beginning to form around his eye. His mother, Claudia, had her arms around him.

"Tell me what happened?" She said.

Those guys were picking on kids. Just 'cause they thought they weren't cool. And they were picking on Scott" Stiles said. "It wasn't right. So I tried to stop him." He said. He buried his face into his mother sweater for comfort.

"I know."

"I guess I wasn't fast enough." Stiles said sniffling.

"No," Claudia said. "You have such a good heart, Stiles. And it's better to have a good heart than fast legs." Stiles nodded at his mother.

"Alright." She said. "Let's get you up to bed." That night Stiles dad was working late so it was just him and his mom. After she put him to bed Stiles laid awake staring at the ceiling and thinking. He wished he was strong like his dad, then he could take the mean kids down.

A few hours later Stiles heard a crash from downstairs. He sat up in bed to see the water from his wish tank rise up into the air. He heard screaming and he quickly rushed downstairs to see what was happening. He got down to the living room to he his mother surrounded by what looked like a blur of red lighting. In the lighting, he saw what looked like a man in a yellow suit circling his mother.

"Mom!" he shouted as he ran over to her trying to think of something to do.

"Stiles run" She screamed. He felt a blur of the wind and all of a sudden he was 5 blocks away. He ran through the streets barefoot as fast as he could trying to get to his house. When he arrived he saw police cars all around and people carrying a stretcher with what looked like a body on it.

"Mom? Dad?" He yelled desperately searching for his parents. His father who was crying was standing by the front door. Stiles ran over to him and leaped into his arms.

"Dad what happened?" He asked. "Where is mom? Did you catch the man in the yellow suit?" Stiles father didn't say anything and in that moment he knew his mother was dead.

Over the years, people had told him he imagined the man in the yellow suit. That what really happened was someone tried to rob the house and his mother got caught in the crossfire. That his little kid brain couldn't handle his mother being murdered so he made up a story in his head to cope. But Stiles knew what he saw, even if no one believed him.

Present Day

John Stilinski looked at his watch. Stiles was late. Well, that wasn't a surprise Stiles was always late even now as an adult. Stilinski looked around the crowded block hoping to catch a glimpse of his son when the captain came up to him.

"Second robbery this week," he said. The were standing in front of the Central City bank at the crime scene of a robbery and a shooting.

"The teller ID'd Clyde Mardon as the shooter," Stilinski said

"What? Oh, geez," The captain said with a groan."The Mardon brothers are back. Didn't we already put those low-lives in prison?

"Yeah, on a 10-20 stretch, which in Central City's warped mess, comes to two years time served."

"What do we got?" The captain asked looking at Stilinski,

"Perps took the bank, shot out the cameras, and as a chaser killed the security guard over there. I got units kicking in doors of all known Mardon brothers associates."

"CSI been over it?" Come on Stiles John thought,

"Uh, no." He quickly responded.

"Where's Stiles?" The captain asked shouting at the other detective at the scene.

"Sorry! Sorry." Stiles said as he pushed passed people on the block. "CSI! CSI! Coming through." He said. When he finally reached the same he was already getting too disapproving looks. One from the captain and one from his father.

"Sorry, I'm late, Captain Singh."

"What was it, this time, Mister Stilinski?" The Captain asked. "Did you forget to set your alarm clock? Before you answer, I should remind you, the excuse you gave last time was bike trouble. Wanna know why that one was particularly memorable?"

"I do not own a bike or a non-broken down car for that matter," Stiles said cringing at the memory.

"He was running an errand for me," Stilinski said doing his best to cover for him. "Stiles, did you get me what I asked for?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I did. I have it right here." He said pulling a half-eaten chocolate bar. "I uh had a few bites of it." Stiles got town onto the ground and examined the tire tracks.

"Getaway car is a Mustang Shelby GT-500. Shelby's have a rear super-wide tire specific to that model. Hmm, there's something else." Stiles said. He got up and took the pen that the captain was using out of his hands. With the pen, he picked up an excrement then transferring it to a plastic bag for later analysis.

"Thanks. Fecal excrement. Animal, I'd guess." Stiles said holding the pen back out the captain.

"My dad gave me that pen. Before he died." He said. Stiles expression dropped immediately.

"Sorry."

"Come on," Lydia said grabbing Stiles by the hand and leading him through the crowd.

She looked beautiful. Her strawberry blonde curls bounced on her shoulders as she walked. Her stunning green eyes seemed to light up the world. Right then and there Stiles decided that it would be the night where he told Lydia he loved her.

"We're gonna be late!" She said as she pushed passed the people in front of her.

"Lyds we'll be fine." He responded.

Stiles had known Lydia for most of his life. They were friends briefly in the third grade right around the time of his mother's death, but their friendship truly blossomed in freshman year of high school.

When his mother died, he and his father moved in with his best friend Scott and Scott's mother Melissa. Scott and Stiles had been friends since the sandbox days and after his mother's death, the doctor suggested he live in an environment with two parental figures. Thus, the McCalls came into the picture.

Now Lydia Martin, the prettiest girl in the third grade, lived right next to Scott. Stiles took an instant liking to her. They had been close friends since the day when Scott and Stiles found her boyfriend, Jackson, abusing her in the locker room during Freshman year. They stepped in and helped. Well, Scott did. Stiles punched Jackson in the face, breaking his nose and earning him a month in detention. Ever since that day, they had been inseparable. Eventually, her friend Kira joined the group. Scott and Kira dated throughout high school until Kira moved away to California halfway through senior year. They tried long distance for a while but then eventually split for good.

Lydia was currently working on getting a Ph.D. in mathematics at Central City College which was one of the best Math schools in the country. She had been accepted into all those fancy schools (like Stanford, Harvard, and even Yale) but she wanted to stay close to her mother who was struggling with a recent divorce.

Scott was studying to be a veterinarian and Stiles was working as a CSI at the Central City Police department. Stiles loved his job, it combined two of his favorite things police work and science.

"So Stiles, how was your trip? Did you find proof of the impossible in Beacon Hills?" Stiles had been sent by his caption to a town called Beacon Hills in California to investigate something. Turns out it was a dead end.

"Actually," Stiles began. "while I was away, I had a chance to think about you know, relationships. And well, I'm not in one, and, you're not in one either, and you're my best friend, Lydia. Well besides Scott." She smiled taking his hand with hers.

"You're mine, too." She said. " Why else would I be here? Well besides the fact that this is awesome!" Lydia, even though she may not look it, was a science nerd just like Stiles.

"Uh, that's not what I meant. What I meant - " He began to say before Lydia cut him off

"I know what you're gonna say, Stiles." She said smiling. Did she? Lydia was smart. Like very smart. Even with an IQ over 170 and a GPA of 4.6 she sometimes couldn't take a hint.

"I'm not sure you do."

"We're kinda like brother and sister, because we're not brother and sister, it can get really weird and awkward to talk to me about girls, but I just want you to know, that it shouldn't be awkward.

There is nothing that I want more than for you to meet the right person that totally loves and adores you for the amazing guy that you are." She did not know what he was going to say. Stiles felt crushed.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." He awkwardly replied.

"Aren't you glad I know you so well?" She said beaming. Now she usually did but not today. "Thank you." Stiles blurted out. He was at a loss for words.

"Shh," Lydia said. "Its starting" Everyone clapped as the owner of S.T.A.R Labs, Harrison Wells, came out and onto the podium.

"My name is Harrison Wells. Tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics. Will bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine, and trust me that future will be here faster than you think." As he kept talking Stiles got lost in his thoughts. Lydia loved him right? I mean they had kissed before. Yeah, she loved him. Of course, she did. All the little signs. Maybe she just wasn't ready to admit it yet. Yeah That was it

"Lydia," He whispered in her ear. She turned to look at him. "There is something I want to tell you. Well, something I've wanted to tell you for the longest time. I-" And before he could get the words 'I love you' out. Someone ran past them and grabbed Lydia's bag and ran off with it.

Stiles madly chased after him. Running the fastest he had run in the longest time. He cornered the kid in an alleyway. He had nowhere to run

"All right, kid, you don't have to do this, all right?" Stiles said, "Just give me back my friend's bag, and we'll call it even." The kid punched Stiles in the face and knocked him down. A wave of pain rushed through Stiles' jaw. The kind hopped the fence just as Lydia came over.

"Stiles! Are you ok?" she asked while helping him up. " Yeah I'm fine. Just bruised my ego and possibly my jaw." The kid who had gotten stuck on the fence had finally got over it and starting to run down the alley when someone got in front of him.

"Freeze! Police! Or do you want to find out the hard way you're not faster than a bullet?" The man said. As the man stepped out of the shadows Stiles recognized him and groaned.

As the police cuffed the guy who had stolen Lydia's purse and drove off Stiles' dad turned to face them.

"You guys okay?" He asked. John Stilinski was a detective at CCPD. He had been working there for years now and rumor had it that when the captain retired Stilinski would take his place.

"Yeah, we are fine dad." As Stilinski walked off, Lydia nudged Stiles and pointed at the police officer from before.

"Who is that guy, and what is he so proud of?" Lydia asked. The guy was talking with some other people and reenacting the amazing accomplishment he had just achieved. "So, he caught a mugger." She said.

"He's a transfer from Keystone," Stiles said. "Started a few weeks ago. Jordan Parrish."

"Oh, that's Detective Pretty Boy."

"That's what my dad calls him. Says he actually keeps score when it comes to arrests."

"He is pretty, though," Lydia said making Stiles surge with jealousy. Stiles had a bad feeling about this guy. Something was off. And whenever Stiles had a bad feeling about someone it always turned out to be true.

It was late and Stiles was back in his lab. He was running over some samples he had found at the crime scene at work earlier that morning. The tv in his office was playing the local news. The rain pounded on his window. A storm was coming.

"I'm Linda Park, and we're live outside S.T.A.R. Labs, despite the inclement weather which is only going to get worse. The torrential downpour has in no way affected the particle accelerator, which is up and running smoothly according to S.T.A.R. Labs CEO Harrison Wells." Stiles didn't think much of this moment. In fact, he had no idea how much it would affect his life. Right now he was thinking about Lydia Martin. Lydia Martin the beautiful girl he was in love with who didn't love him back or so he thought.

"Wait, we are now being told to evacuate the facility.

The storm may have caused a malfunction to the primary cooling system.

Officials are now trying to shut down the particle accelerator.

But so far have been unable to regain -" Then the tv shut off. Stiles heard a boom sound and looked up and out the window to see an explosion in the middle of the city by S.T.A.R. Labs. His eyes widened as the yellow glow from the explosion started to spread over the city in waves. Immediately all the power went off. Stiles went into the middle of the room grabbing the chain to close the skylight. All of the liquids in the test tubes around the room started to rise. Stiles had only seen this happen once before. The night of his mother's death. As thunder and lightning crashed he looked up at the now closed skylight. All of a sudden a bolt of lightning shattered the skylight window and hit Stiles which sent him flying into the shelves around him. He felt white hot pain then everything was black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait. I've been dealing with a lot lately and haven't time to write. I've been struggling with anxiety and possible depression and a bunch of other family shit. It may take a while for chapter 3 as well because I want to write a huge chunk of this story and get it mostly finished so I can just post bits of it once a week. Anyways enough about me. Sorry for any mistakes i haven't had the time to reread this one. Hope you enjoy! Leave me a review if you would like. It would be much appreciated!**

Scott paced the hallway of the hospital, rubbing his forehead. Stiles had been struck by lighting. Stiles had always been there for him. Through his parent's divorce, his grandmother's passing when they were 8, his break up with Kira. Stiles was his rock. They were what Lydia called the dynamic duo. Without him, Scott felt powerless, almost drained. He sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room and put his head in his hands. Just then a tear streaked face Lydia came running through the door followed by a tall girl with dark hair. Lydia leapt into his arms and embraced him.

"Is he going to be ok?" She asked. "Whats going on?" Her green eyes were red and puffy.

"I-I don't know" Scott stammered. "They won't let me see him, the only family," Scott said as he rubbed his eye.

"But you guys are family. You practically grew up in the same house together. Did you tell them that?" Scott nodded. He looked up and noticed the girl behind Lydia.

"Who is this?" He asked. The second he looked at her his heart started to beat faster. His stomach filled with butterflies. She was beautiful. She was tall and towered over Lydia's petite frame. Her dark curly hair came down to her collarbone. Her big doe brown eyes stood out against her porcelain skin.

"This is Allison, Allison Argent. She's a friend of mine. I told you guys about her at dinner the other night."

The lights flickered in the hallway. A doctor stepped out into the hallway.

"You are all here for mister Stilinski correct?" He asked. They all nodded their heads.

"We aren't exactly sure what's happening to him. Mr. Stilinski was struck by lightning and now he keeps going into cardiac arrest. We have him stabilized now but he is in a comatose state.

"Oh my god," Scott said. He was in a coma. What if he never woke up? Scott couldn't even remember the last thing he said to him. Hell, they lived together and hadn't talked all day.

"Can I see him," Lydia asked.

"What's your relation to Mr. Stilinski?"

"Girlfriend well kind of. " At these words normally Scott would jump up and down screaming hallelujah, but now, he felt empty.

It was late. After Scott insisted, the Stilinski had gone home to get a good night's sleep in a proper bed. Scott promised to call if anything had changed. Lydia was asleep, her head resting against an unconscious Stiles' arm. Scott had tried to sleep but he couldn't. His thoughts kept him up. A knock came from the door. He opened it and it was Allison.

"Uh hey." He said. She was holding a tray with 3 cups of coffee. When Lydia got the call she had been having a girls night with Allison. She thought she would tag along for moral support, even though she had never met Stiles.

"I made a coffee run." She said. "But I now see that Lydia is in no need of caffeine." She said handing Scott one of the cups.

"Thanks." He said as she sat down in the chair next to him. They watched their friends. The room was quiet, the only sound being Stiles heartbeat beeping on the monitor. The sat for a while before Allison started talking.

"She really loves him doesn't she?" Allison said. "Yeah, she does." They started talking. Eventually, their conversations drifted from Stiles and Lydia to their lives. Allison talked about her childhood in Beacon Hills. All her family drama and how she lost her Aunt Kate and her mother in high school. Scott learned how she was nationally ranked as an archer and how she had been valedictorian of her high school class and she was now working at Central City times, the local newspaper, She had met Lydia at the coffee shop, Jitters, where they immediately hit it off. Scott told her about his childhood and how he and Stiles practically grew up together. He talked about the rough divorce his parents went through. He holds her all about his adventures in high school with Stiles and Lydia. By the time morning rolled around, they had become extremely close. At some point in the night, Scott had placed a kiss on her soft round lips.

 _He quickly pulled away._

 _"_ _Uh sorry." He said. He hadn't felt anything romantically for anyone since Kira._

 _"_ _No no," Allison said. "It's fine."_

 _"_ _I shouldn't have. It's not the best time." He said. Her face fell but she understood. A lot was going on in his life right now._

 _"_ _It's alright." She said. Taking his hand into hers. "How about in a couple of weeks, after Stiles wakes up. We go on a proper date."_

 _Lydia awoke the next morning to see them holding hands, with Allison leaning on Scott's shoulder. Both coffee cups sat on the table untouched and cold._

 _They did go on a proper date, but Stiles wasn't awake._

9 months later

Stiles shot up in bed. He was somewhere unfamiliar. He blinked, his eyes trying to adjust to the light seeping into the room. He heard voices. They were unclear. Everything was fuzzy.

"He's awake!" He heard a girl with a familiar voice shout. He tried to get out of bed but his legs refused to work.

"Where am I?" He asked, "Why am I here?" Everything started to come into focus. The girl was Kira. What was Kira doing in Central city? She lived in Beacon Hills with her parents. Before he could ask anything she bombarded him with questions.

"Can you tell me your name? Your age? Can you tell me where you live? What you do for a living?" Confused he said

"Kira you know me. Now can you tell me where I am?" She helped him out of bed.

"Good you remember everything." She said "Now, can you pee in this cup, please? I also need to take your blood pressure." Stiles looked around. Where was he?

"Kira leave the poor boy alone. We can test him later." A man said. He was sitting in a wheelchair. As the man came closer Stiles realized that it was Harrison Wells, the scientist Stiles was obsessed with.

"Mr. Stilinski," He began. "9th months ago you were struck by lightning and went into a coma."

"9th months?" Stiles said shocked. He must have missed so much. Was his dad ok? What's about Scott and Lydia? Questions filled his mind. Just then he realized he was shirtless. He looked down to see his muscles much bigger and defined than before, including his ab muscles. He looked up confused.

"Lightning gave me abs?" Kira laughed.

"You missed a lot."

"The hospital was undergoing unexplainable power outages every time you were going into cardiac arrest, which was, actually a misdiagnosis, because you see, you weren't flat-lining, Stiles, your heartbeat was moving too fast for the EKG to register it." He was walking in the hall of STAR Labs with Harrison Wells. "When I heard about how you were struck by lightning that was affected by my particle accelerator I felt responsible. With permission from your father Ms. Yukimura and I were able to move you here for treatment." Stiles' mind still flooded with questions. He knew one thing, he had to see Lydia.

"Thank you for everything Doctor Wells, but I need to be going." He said. Kira had given him some clothes so he was no longer shirtless. "There is someone I need to see."

"Are you sure Mr. Stilinski? You shouldn't even be on your feet after being in such a long coma. "

"I'll be fine I can check in with you and Kira tomorrow if you want." He said already hurrying out the door.

"Thank you, Dr. Wells!" He shouted down the hall.

He took a cab to the local coffee shop, Jitters, hoping to catch Lydia. She always went there to study so whenever she wasn't in class she was opened the door to see Lydia sitting at her usual table. Her long, curly strawberry blond hair was pinned up in a bun. She wore a pink floral dress that suited her perfectly. She looked beautiful. As if she could sense Stiles' presence, she turned around and greeted him with a smile. She leapt out of her chair and ran into his arms.

"You're awake!" She said, after pulling out of their hug.

"When did you wake up? Why didn't you call me? God, I missed you so much." The words spilled out of her mouth in a very un-Lydia like fashion. Stiles couldn't help but smile. She was adorable.

"I just woke up." He said. She began to say something else but all of a sudden everything began to slow. All the people around him seemed to move in slow motion, so did Lydia.

What was happening? Was this an effect of the coma? The barista in front of him started to drop her tray with coffee cups, also in slow motion. Just as quickly as it began, it ended. He looked around. Everyone was moving normally again.

"Stiles?" Lydia's voice reached his ears. "Are you okay?" His breath began to quicken. He felt like someone was squeezing his throat. _Panic attack_ he thought.

"Yeah, uh I need just need a second." He said as he rushed outside.

He ran to the alleyway behind the coffee shop. His whole body was shaking. He lifted up his hand to see it shake at an abnormally fast pace. All of a sudden he felt the urge to run. So he spirited. The world seemed to fade around him and all of a sudden he was 500 feet away from where he started.

"What the hell." He said out loud. That shouldn't be possible. He ran again and just like last time he was, as Scott would put it, super fucking fast. He tried it again, this time, running faster than before. As he neared a garbage truck that was being loaded he couldn't stop. He slammed straight into the truck. He quickly apologized to a confuse garbage man and made his way out of the alleyway. All of the panic he felt was gone now. The running had calmed him.

His thoughts began to wonder. Was this an effect of the lightning strike? Why had this happened to him? Things we're weird. He had super speed. One thing was for sure, things were about to get even weirder.

 **Review responses**

 **daniellands: I'm glad you like it! So far what I have planned for this story will mostly follow season 1 of the flash but after I finish that, I'm going to dive into a plot of my own. Lydia is kind of like an Iris in the story. All the supernatural elements will be the same as the show. I just haven't got into that yet. That will be the next chapter.**

 **Dark Raven: I'm glad you like the idea! I've been sitting on this one for quite a while.**


	3. HELLO

Hi guys! Well if there is anyone left. Sorry for such the long break I've been dealing with a bunch of life problems and MAJOR writer's block. I am hoping to continue this story so be on the lookout for the next chapter soon! Hope you have a wonderful day or evening :)

\- S


End file.
